


|Freak| AU

by honeycrvz



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, F/M, Kidnapping, Light BDSM, Stockholm Syndrome, Violence, Yandere Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 16:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11787297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeycrvz/pseuds/honeycrvz
Summary: Screw your anonymity,Loving me is all you need to feelLike I do.Levi x StockholmSyndrome!ReaderSlight Mafia!AU





	1. Prologue.

_Flames so hot they turn blue_  
_Palms reflecting in your eyes,_  
_Like an endless summer._  
_That's the way I feel for you_  
_If time stood still, I'd take this moment and make it last forever._

He was beautiful.   
Not just beautiful, but lithe, and brimming with appeal. 

Maybe that's why he's at the top, commending those who disobey him, taking them out and only leaving the ones he knew for certain would be loyal to him. 

It was like this you curled into him, guns strapped to your thighs like lingerie, and easily closing your eyes without fear. 

You look up at him and study, trying more to memorize every detail. 

"Stop staring."

"Why?"

"I said so."

"Pfft," you scoff, his empty threats meant nothing when you sat in his lap. 

If anything; you were the one threatening him.

Slowly, you bring your arms around his neck, fingers lightly twirling his obsidian locks. His smell alone was an aphrodisiac; a blend of spice and citrus.

His eye twitched but nonetheless kept a vacant expression and continued his work.

Unsatisfied with the reaction, you bring your hips to his, yet you never let them meet, only grazing.

 "Say Levi, do you remember how we met?" You purr in his ear.

 "Of course," he said in a deep voice that rumbled in his chest, the vibration coursing through you for a moment. 

A shaky sigh escaped your lips.

"I want to hear it, in your words." 

You felt his strong hands wrap on your hips, not only bringing you down on him but bringing you face to face with himself. 

It was his turn to ask, "Why."

"Well, because you won't lie to me, you never have, nor do I think you ever will. Do you promise to tell me what you thought about when you fist met me-"

"What's with this all the sudden..."

"Just promise you'll tell me!" You say with a demanding tone yet your (e/c) ords steered clear from the dull grey ones you usually sought reassurances in.

"Oi," He stated, grasping your chin, squishing your cheeks together. "If you're going to command something from me, you'll look me straight in the eyes, got it?"

You nod. 

"I'll tell you what I thought of (F/n) (L/n) when I first met her." His tone still stoic as he gazed your face; yet eyes tendering in a way most wouldn't notice. 

"She was undesirable."

 


	2. Chapter 2

_Your halos full of fire._  
_I'm rising up, rising up._  
_My hot love's full of fire,_  
_Loves full of fire._  
_Ahhh._

The way you were blindfolded, gaged, and handcuffed. 

The way your arms were shaking in front of you. 

It didn't make Levi bat an eye. 

"Place your bids for this fine, young piece! She's been groomed to perfection and yet to be broken!"

Whispered swept over the crowd, everyone in the opera house looked over to the one next to them, masks concealing their features as if to hide their alter ego. 

"Starting at  **$100,000** -" 

A monster raised their hand 

"Can we get a  **$200,000**  bidder? Goin for-"

Another held their fan in sign of their bid

" **$300,000**!" An unknown yelled. 

Before the auctioneer could sneak in a sentence it went up again. 

" **$400,000**!!"

The girl was alone on on stage in her white silk dress, she looked like a lonely Juliet after her Romeo had taken the vial of sin... 

And it was then he noticed her shaking stop, her breath on pause, and the almost unnoticeable lean in her stance. 

She was planing something. 

He grasped his chin as he drank in the view from his box seat. 

" **$600,000**!!!"

In a white flash you broke into a sprint. 

It was beautiful. 

You jumped the auctioneer, collapsing as one, beating your him with your metal wrists, even though you were blinded the compulsion of each hit accelerating, your body wasn't showing any signs of stopping and the crowd cheered. 

They encouraged the violent behavior even as more blood doused your dress and skin. 

Even as a guard came to tear you off your seller, you fought against it, ripping your shoulders front their rasp. 

The man under you coiled and let out a raw scream each time a blow to the head was hit. 

It was all making Levi's blood boil. 

He  _loved_ it. 

.

.

.

" ** _$1,000,000_**."

What?

The fight, cheering, screaming; it died  
in an instant leaving everyone to morn in silence. They all turned their heads in almost perfect unison to find the voice. 

The man with the Venetian Plague Doctor disguise stood on feet peering over the ledge like the devil himself.   


You couldn't see the man as the blindfold was to rightly wrapped around your skull but the air spoke for itself. 

"Going- once..." The auctioneer started. "Tw-..ice," The old man wheezed. "And Sol-"

You firmly press your sticky palms over his mouth. 

"NNGH! NNNNGH!"  
_"NOOO! NNOOOO!"_  You wished to wail.

But it clearly wasn't enough as you were trapped by three men, their hands clenching your forearms and legs. 

You never stopped fighting, squirming violently at every manhandled touch, kicking, scratching when you could, it barley help. 

Levi watched you protest. He liked your untamed manner, all the other ones before you bored him. They were predictable and plain. 

But he was awed at the fight for freedom; a fight for life. 

He saw the dress slip up many times, the white lace catching his eyes. 

White suited you, he thought. 

"Sir, would you like her ride with you?" Eren asked, ready to serve. 

"No. Put her in the trunk."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there are probably so many grammar mistakes pls don't kill me lol


End file.
